Hold my Hand
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Mello ¿Por qué los adultos se toman de las manos?" "A saber. Será que les da miedo perderse. Son personas muy absurdas" MxM MelloxMatt MM MelloMatt Shonen-ai Drabble


Ejem… yo no debería estar haciendo esto… tengo como 3 fics que actualizar con lectores azotando mis ventanas para que me apure. Pero esta idea me salió de leer el título de un fic "An excuse to hold your hand" Una excusa para tomar tu mano. Un fic de lo más tierno de Mello y Matt escrito por PwningCactuar. Juro solemnemente que el contenido no tenía nada que ver con el título, por lo que no quiero que me salgan con que le he copiado (luego hay gente que… bueno) No sé en qué parte de la historia situar este fic así que se puede considerar AU.

**Disclaimer**: Matt le pertenece a Mello como Death Note a Ohba y Obata, por lo tanto, no es mío, y no saco ningún dinero de esto, solo necesito un pasatiempo

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai

_Hold my Hand_

-Hace frío.

Como cada vez que salíamos del internado para comprar mis chocolates, Matt no dejaba de quejarse. Unas veces era el calor; otras veces, la lluvia; otras veces, el ruido; pero siempre había algo de qué quejarse. Como si yo no estuviera lo suficientemente enterado de que a Matt no le gustaba salir. Y como cada vez que salíamos, lo ignoré.

No me gusta salir solo. Es por eso que siempre le pido a Matt que venga. Podría pedírselo a una persona que se quejara menos. Muchas veces me he preguntado el por qué no lo he hecho. Y la respuesta me llega siempre, tan odiosa como las quejas de Matt. Una respuesta que no me gusta admitir.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Creo que al fin, Matt entendió que puede quejarse todas las veces que quiera, y no por eso desistiré en mi necesidad de ir a comprar más chocolate.

A nuestro lado, pasa una pareja de universitarios. Llevan al hombro sus mochilas cargadas de libros. La chica lleva un café en una de sus enguantadas manos, mientras que la otra se encuentra entrelazada con la de su compañero. Matt y yo los miramos de reojo mientras se pierden entre la multitud.

-Oye Mello…

-Ya sé que hace frío.

-No, no es eso.

Me detengo un momento y volteo a mirar a Matt. Además de quejarse, no acostumbra decir palabra cuando salimos. A menos que sea para algo que él considere de suma importancia, como cuando pasamos por la tienda de videojuegos y se entera de que han sacado una nueva consola, o tonterías de ése tipo.

-Dime, Mello… ¿Por qué los adultos se toman de las manos?

Sigue pensando en la pareja de hace un momento. Ignoro a qué viene la pregunta, creo que él sabe más de psicología que yo. Reflexiono un poco antes de responder.

-A saber. Será que se sienten tan tontos que se pueden perder si no se están agarrando. Los adultos son bastante absurdos.

-Ya…

Otro tramo de silencio. De pronto yo también me he puesto a pensar en esa pareja, sin ninguna razón. Cuando éramos más pequeños, le hice ésa misma pregunta a Matt. Él me dijo que era la manera de expresarse el cariño que no se atrevían a poner en palabras. Cursi.

Le he dicho a Matt mil veces que se fije por dónde camina. Siempre tiene toda su atención puesta en una consola portátil. Me sorprende que no se haya estrellado contra un muro hasta ahora. Idiota.

* * *

Un pie se atravesó en el camino del joven pelirrojo, causando que tropezara y cayera al suelo, aún con la consola en las manos. A su lado, su compañero rubio tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Matt se puso de rodillas y se sacudió el polvo. Una mano blanca se extendió en su dirección. Alzó la cara y vio un par de ojos azules.

-Levántate, torpe. Ya te he dicho que no juegues mientras caminas.

* * *

Matt aceptó mi mano, dudando si no sería alguna treta para hacerlo caer de nuevo. Satisfecho, estreché su mano y lo ayudé a levantarse. Pero no aflojé mi agarre cuando él lo hizo, por el contrario, me aferré con más fuerza a su piel. Y como respuesta, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

Sé que ha sido una tontería, pero necesitaba un pretexto para saber lo que se sentía tomar tu mano, Matt.

Por supuesto que es algo que no pienso poner en palabras.

THE END

No sé, tenía ganitas de escribir algo tierno, no sé qué tal salió. Es mi primer drabble, ojalá les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews. Prometo ya ponerme a actualizar mis otros fics.

Puede que en el futuro escriba más drabbles pero hará falta inspiración

No sé si se entendió al final que fue Mello el que le puso el pie a Matt -- no soy buena dándome a entender. Y perdón por el cambio de perspectiva, no lograba describir el tropezón según el punto de vista de Mello --

Gracias por leer!


End file.
